When it Gets Cold
by StarBlush
Summary: Piper has been consumed by her need for vengeance ever since Prue died, but one encounter with a demon could change her entire outlook on life. What if Paige had never completed the Charmed Ones?


**When it Gets Cold**

**By: StarBlush**

**9.13.03**

A salty breeze flowed silently through the night, its force whipping her cloak about her lazily. Faint stars reflected into the pale night, a cluster of clouds obscuring the ever-waning moon, for it would soon be dawn, and Piper had yet to decide on her own fate. 

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

A tired sigh escaped her cold lips, forming a warm mist as she did so, such a bitter night was upon her, but it would most likely become a bright morning full of liveliness and zest. Only for now, it was dark and unknown, not unlike herself.

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

Piper looked down at the violent waters that had once been a source of peace in her chaotic life, only now they surged sadistically. A large spray lifted to her height, revitalizing her tired body and renewing her senses, for the hunt would begin soon, and she would have no control, but for now she was just a woman, quiet against the night's infinite wisdom.

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

How did it come to this? She asked herself, already knowing the answer to the question that had plagued her for many months before coming to accept her destiny. 

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

The loss of her sisters had been a traumatic blow to the Haliwell and driven her to the ends of her wits, forsaking her husband and any love ever given to her. God, revenge is sweet, but so unfulfilling, she thought as she tugged at the black shirt that she wore, masking her against the dark night. The charmed ones were broken.

Y_ou drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

What had really happened when the eldest had died? Had they only lost their sister? Or had they lost their way? Who would really know, Phoebe was gone and married to the darkness and Prue – Prue had left them to their loneliness, moving into her celestial life in heaven. How she missed her older sister, the one who truly understood her, who had grown her entire life with her. She loved Phoebe, and always would, but Prue and her had that connection, a symbiotic relationship of support and friendship, that Piper was sure she couldn't live without. And now, after a year or so, her obsession with revenge had consumed her, throwing her into a pit of everlasting despair and hate.

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

She looked once more at the moon, shining in all it glory, as it rose higher in the tranquil sky, signifying her to begin her nightly routine. Piper sighed one last time before turning from the rushing rapids and staring into the dusk - the hunt had begun.

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

A shot of adrenaline pounded fiercely through her head – she had sensed him, ever lurking, only this time he wouldn't be getting away. Her cat-like eyes roamed the landscape rapidly- he was here somewhere. She had dreaded and yet waited for the moon, its light guiding her to her wretched fate. Vengeance was the only thing that kept her going now – that and the knowledge that there was one more charmed woman left in this desolate world – but that didn't matter anymore – the only thing that mattered was getting restitution for Prudence.

_Not fit to tread the ground I'm walking on_

A small movement from the corner of her eye caught Piper's attention, she was compelled to turn around, but instead, she gave the demon a few last moments before turning swiftly and freezing him in his tracks. 

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

This one was a deep shade of red – blood red. As red as the blood of all the innocents he's killed, thought Piper before shaking her head to push her kind feelings out of her mind, there was no room for love in her hollow body – it was only filled with hatred.

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

She twisted her hand methodically, giving the demon only a small amount of time before extending her fingers emphatically. At her action, the demon's hand burst off and a shriek of pain echoed thorough the cool night. Pain, she thought, I'll show you pain like you've never felt before. She smiled harshly, his screams of anguish echoing in her ears, for pain is what she hunted for, pain worse than her own.

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

Brown eyes, once warm, were now dark with hate. "Tell me where he is." She said coolly, placing an idle hand upon her hip, "Tell me where I can find the demon that killed the charmed ones."

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

The crimson demon grunted ruthlessly, his eyes twisted in pain, but they had a certain sick laughter in them, "Do you really think I'd tell a witch?" he asked.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Piper sighed quietly; this was probably the best part – when they thought they were being smart by putting up a fight – a code among deceivers. No matter, it would either end with his death and Piper's satisfaction, or his giving up, and of course Piper's retribution. Either way, Piper always got what she wanted; it was a fact of life. But for some reason, no matter how much pain she caused or how much blood she spilled, the void was never filled. Of course, Piper just told herself that the emptiness would be filled once she killed Shax.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"I'll ask you one more time, where is Shax?" she asked, hoping to keep up her nonchalant attitude, but inside her heart pounded quickly and her mind buzzed. She knew she was close – so close to getting what she wanted. He knew where Shax was, she could tell by the look on his repulsive face.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

But instead of giving up or fearing death, he smiled and asked, "Didn't you ask for the demon that killed the charmed ones? Then Shax is not the demon you search for."

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

The color drained from Piper's face and her breath stopped. The quiet night's placidity was shattered by his one remark, smart as it might have been, and so untrustworthy as well, it had hit her hard it someplace she hadn't thought she could feel from anymore.

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

"What exactly do you mean?" she cried to the night's air, but he said nothing, a smirk evident upon his grotesque features. She had been there – Shax had killed Prue and separated them, there were no more Charmed Ones.

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

"I mean exactly what I say. Shax is not responsible for the loss of the Charmed Ones." He stated once again. Piper didn't like this game he was playing at all and with one sweeping motion the demon's other arm shatter, black blood splattering upon the ground.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

"Shax killed Prue!" she screamed, as if willing as if willing everything she said to be true. 

"I never said your sister wasn't killed by Shax." Came his sharp retort.

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

Piper fumed; this demon was of no use to her. A certain methodical disappointment filled her. But his voice was strong and cold – as if he knew truth. But how could something so absurd be truth? Piper snapped her head back and forth, trying to measure the integrity of his words. 

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

"Then who killed the charmed ones?" she asked slowly, not trusting her own words as she spoke them. 

"I think you know that one, witch." He said cautiously, tightly clutching his bleeding arm.

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

"Really? I think you're just wasting my time and patience." She said hotly. Why not put this filth to his misery? Why not end this internal torment now? Why hadn't she already killed him? 

"You think? Well I think the person who killed your beloved Charmed ones is a relative of yours – that is if he hasn't killed his witch whelp yet."

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Piper's eyes narrowed in confusion. The only direct relative she had left who was magical was Phoebe. Piper didn't like the oblique way in which he spoke, as if he was hiding something, and yet unafraid of revealing the truth. But then, if Phoebe was her last surviving relative – that would imply that Cole-

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"You know truth." He said, deciphering the blank stare on the Haliwell's face. "Now, go kill Balthazar." He said quickly – much to quickly for Piper's comfort. 

"Balthazar." She breathed, but it unsettled her, something about that word brought back memories of happiness and pain, of sweat and tears, of love and death. "Cole."

_Does it kill_

Now the demon's eyes squinted in bewilderment. The name Cole was unfamiliar to him – too human for demon like – but oddly familiar. 

"Phoebe." A dazed look graced Piper's dark features, her eyes focusing and unfocusing and thoughts flying through her mind. Was he still Cole? Was he really evil? Was her only sister evil?

_Does it burn_

The confused expression on her face faded into a hard look. This demon knew nothing of right and wrong, why trust him? Kill him - kill the desolate feelings.

_Is it painful to learn_

In a cry of anguish piper moved her hands forcefully, a silent movement sending his molecules into a whirl until they burst into oblivion. And he was gone. The desperate feelings had gone – but for how long?

_That it's me that has all the control_

The serene moonlight started to recede quickly – night was leaving, and the hunt with it. A breath escaped Piper's lips and she wondered if she had even respired at all that night. How could she?

_Does it thrill_

Surely Cole was not responsible for all this – Shax was – he had killed her sister and broken the Charmed.

_Does it sting_

Then again, he had stolen Phoebe and swayed her into evil – there was nothing more she could do for her beloved sister. She could go to Leo and ask him to take her to Phoebe – but it would be a fool's errand. Leo never disobeyed anyone anymore – not since the divorce- she closed her eyes, remembering the love and warmth, and then wrenching them from her mind – those days were over – you did what you had to do to survive.

_When you feel what I bring_

Besides, she doubted Phoebe even wanted her to see her, what with her knew powerful lifestyle. Her sister had betrayed Prue's memory – she had killed whatever decency was left in her by marrying demon scum.

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

But something about the nameless demon's accusations of Cole had a certain veracity to them. Shax had killed Prue – but Cole had broken the remaining sisters. She sighed, looking into the pink sunrise as her mind cleared – killing had strange side-affects. Maybe getting rid of the demon was a bit too compulsive – he could have given her some more information.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

Somehow she had to talk to Phoebe – that would make it alright again – just talk to Phoebe and then her suspicions would be confirmed – and she could rid herself of the wretched feeling that inhabited her useless heart. Maybe then she could find restitution. 

_And it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**A/N-** HI! this is the first Charmed fic that I've written, though I've been writing fanfiction for a while. But when I saw the episode where Cole (srry to all Cole fans) goes back in time and Paige goes with him - I thought it was really cool - so I wrote a fic about it! It's a kind of 'what if?' type of thing - so you never know where its going. Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or anything associated with it! And the lyrics are from Maroon5 'Harder to Breathe'. Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
